Konseling bersama Hiratsuka-sensei
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Ini bukan semacam kisah mengharukan antara sepasang manusia karena cinta yang begitu menyedihkan, atau semacam kisah menegangkan bagai pahlawan berpedang di Isekai. Ini tidak lebih dari masalahku terhadap Hiratsuka-sensei - tentu saja bukan? Pribadi yang terkena masalah sosial sepertiku memang sudah sepantasnya mendapat masalah di ruang BK [OOC!Hachiman] [More Warn Inside]


Dan sekarang aku berada disini…

Cukup lucu memang, seorang _penyendiri_ sepertiku bahkan berada diruangan laknat semacam ruangan BK seperti ini

Oke! Ini sebuah penghinaan bagiku!

" _Hikagaya!"_

Perawan tua didepanku ini membentakku dengan cukup keras

 _Hiratsuka Shizuka -_ sekilas mungkin terlihat seperti wanita muda yang begitu menawan, aku bahkan yakin banyak pria muda disana yang tergila-gila pada parasnya yang cukup cantik untuk perempuan seusianya

Tapi, pada kenyataannya….

Dia itu tetaplah _Perawan Tua!_ Sebuah fakta yang tak bisa lagi diubah bagaimanapun kenyataannya

" _Hiratsuka-sensei…"_

Mendesah dengan perasaan yang sama, aku mencoba menurunkan tegangnya diriku ketika wajahnya terlihat sangar

Inilah kenapa dia masih menjomblo diumurnya yang sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan keatas. Maksudku, dia itu _galak_ tahu!

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, lagi-lagi aku dipanggil olehnya ke sebuah ruangan yang bahkan kuyakin seluruh siswa benci dengan ruangan ini

Aku ini siswa yang baik lho! Aku datang ke tempat seperti ini hanya karena tugasku yang terlalu jujur menceritakan kehidupan SMA ku sendiri

Ketika aku terlalu jujur pada kehidupanku yang kutulis pada selembar tugas - menjadi _raja penyendiri_ dan menghina mereka yang suka melakukan panjat sosial, mengejek sebuah lingkaran setan yang biasa mereka sebut dengan teman, dan tertawa ketika membayangkan betapa indahnya menjadi individu yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya

Bukankah itu bagus? Ibuku bilang bahwa _orang yang sukses adalah orang yang jujur_

 _Hiratsuka-sensei_ kini menggenggam sebuah gulungan kertas, membukanya lalu menunjukkannya padaku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu kesal

Itu tugasku kan?!

" _Hikigaya,_ jadi apa maksudmu dengan _mereka yang suka melakukan panjat sosial_ disini?"

Oke! Senyum iblisnya terlihat begitu mengerikan. _Ngeri euy~_

"Jadi begini _sensei -"_

Dengarkan aku baik-baik _Hiratsuka-sensei,_ seorang raja dari _penyendiri_ akan bersabda!

" _\- panjat sosial_ adalah salah satu kelakuan remaja jaman sekarang yang kebelet pengen _famous, mereka_ yang kusebut disini adalah salah satu dari ras manusia yang kubenci karena pasalnya, mereka bahkan rela melakukan hal bodoh hanya karena ingin menjadi tenar dikelas"

Contohnya _Tobe_ \- dia itu berisik dan sok kegantengan! Aku tidak suka dengan pribadi sepertinya

Sejenak aku mendapati _Hiratsuka-sensei_ yang mengangguk gak jelas, t-tunggu dulu?! Dia ini ngerti apa yang aku omongin gak sih?!

"Seperti _Isshiki Iroha_ maksudmu?"

Sudah kuduga _sensei_ gak ngerti! Guru kok bego?!

 _Isshiki Iroha_ bagiku adalah sebuah pengecualian, tapi mau bagaimana pun - _Iroha_ memang sosok yang populer sih…

Suaranya bisa dibilang cukup imut sama seperti _Chino-chan_ di Animu _Gochiusa_ yang baru saja kutamatkan semalam, _for your info - Chino-chan_ itu _Loli_

Bahkan saking imutnya - aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang begitu manis. Oke!aku bisa terbang ke langit ke tujuh sekarang!

Selain itu, dia juga termasuk siswi yang ideal, sekilas terlihat seperti gadis manis yang bisa diandalkan, rambut _caramelnya_ yang harum tiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya, serta senyum manisnya yang terkadang menjebakku

Tapi tunggu dulu?!

Kenapa kok malah nyambung ke _Isshiki Iroha_ sih?

"Kenapa _sensei_ menyalahkan _Isshiki?_ Dia memang populer namun bukan berarti aku membencinya"

Aku jujur sih, tapi _Isshiki Iroha_ bukanlah gadis yang kubenci

Malah terkadang aku membayangkan suatu hari nanti ia bisa menjadi kekasihku, meski pada kenyataannya ia lebih mencintai _Hayama_ dibandingkan diriku –

\- lagipula, apa dihatinya ada tempat bagiku? Kurasa tidak...

Kembali aku mendapati _Hiratsuka-sensei_ yang memutar bola matanya bosan, ketika puntung rokoknya jatuh di asbak yang sudah tersedia diatas meja didepan kami

Sejenak aku berpikir – apa boleh perempuan sepertinya merokok?

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu. Karena dari kabar yang kudengar, perempuan yang kebiasaan merokok akan terkena sebuah kutukan yang bernama _kemandulan._ Ngeri kalau membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti _Hiratsuka-sensei_ tidak mempunyai keturunan

Kan sayang perempuan sepertinya tidak bisa menggendong seorang anak bukan? setidaknya aku ingin melihat _Hiratsuka-sensei_ bahagia bersama suami beserta anaknya

"Lupakan tentang _Isshiki Iroha,_ lagipula apa peduliku tentangnya? -"

Ini guru kok ngeselin yak?

"- Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku! apa maksudmu tentang _lingkaran setan yang disebut dengan teman_ ini? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya pada orang lain?"

Entah aku bingung _Hiratsuka-sensei_ prihatin padaku atau tidak. tapi yah... aku tidak bisa menebaknya...

::

::

::

::

* * *

 _[ Konseling bersama Hiratsuka-sensei ]_

 _:: Disclaimer – Watari Wataru [This is purely Fanfiction. Made only to entertain for those who read] ::_

 _:: Rating – T untuk umur 17 tahunan keatas [Ada beberapa alasan untuk itu] ::_

 _:: Genre – Comedy, School Life, Logic ::_

 _:: Warning – OOC[!], Typo[?], Miss-typo, Joke yang kadang garing, sedikit menjurus ke propaganda, EYD yang perlu dibenahi, penggunaan bahasa tidak baku yang secara acak, dll ::_

* * *

::

::

::

::

Sebagai siswa yang sering kali masuk ruangan konseling – aku bisa dibilang sudah cukup kenal dengan sosok _Hiratsuka-sensei_

Bukan berarti aku cinta padanya sih, aku masih normal dan aku menyukai _Teen_ daripada _Milf,_ lagipula aku juga bukan _Lolicon_ sih...

Namanya _Hiratsuka Shizuka,_ sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan cantik yang mengenakan pakaian khas pengajar, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah serta harum menusuk indra penciumanku, tatapan matanya yang bisa dibilang cukup lembut - terkadang, bibirnya yang basah dan mungkin masih banyak lagi

Namun secara usia – aku benar-benar tidak tahu usianya berapa. Tiap kali aku mencoba mengungkit-ungkit tentang usianya, sebuah pukulan telak yang membuatku hampir terkena penyakit _raja singa_ selalu menghantam perutku. Tunggu dulu, _raja singa_ itu penyakit kelamin kan?

Dan anehnya, ia selalu mengelak ketika aku secara jujur menanyakan umurnya. Jawabannya cukup menggantung sih. _Sensei_ selalu bilang kalau umurnya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun namun umurnya diatas dua puluh lima tahunan

Ngomongin umur aja ribet! Dasar perempuan! Ketahuan kalau tidak ingin disebut _perawan tua!_

Merasa tak ada jawaban, _sensei_ kembali bertanya padaku...

"Katakan padaku _Hikigaya!_ Apa yang kau maksud dengan _lingkaran setan_ ini _hah?!"_

Nada suaranya cukup meninggi, dia ini lagi marah kan?!

"Kau berlebihan pada siswamu sendiri _sensei,_ aku hanya mencoba memproyeksikan apa yang ada didalam kepalaku diatas kertas yang saat ini kau pegang"

Kertas yang ia pegang adalah tugas yang sebelumnya ia berikan dikelasku, dan sekarang ia mencoba menceramahiku karena isi dari tugasku sendiri

Kenyataan bahwa aku seorang pecundang dikelas adalah sebuah kepastian! Masih tergambar jelas dikepalaku ketika mereka tertawa pelan saat aku dibentak dikelas karena menimbal apa yang dikatakan _Hiratsuka-sensei_ dan berakhir di ruangan seperti ini

Dasar _manusia..._ tertawalah didepanku bodoh dan jangan tertawa dibelakangku! atau jika kau mau akan kuajak kau untuk tertawa sampai mati!

"Kau menyebutnya _lingkaran setan_ karena kau tidak mempunyai teman bukan? _Hikigaya,_ sadarlah, ini hanyalah pelampiasan dari dalam hatimu atau dengan kata lain, kau masih labil"

Ini _sensei_ ngomong apaan coba?!

Oke! jujur dan memang itulah kenyataannya jika aku tidak mempunyai teman, duduk di sisi kanan kelas tepat diantara sesuatu yang kusebut dengan _lingkaran setan_ itu. Selalu dipojokkan ketika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang diriku

Bahkan ketika jam istirahat tiba pun, aku keluar kelas mencari tempat yang indah untuk menghabisi makan siang ku – aku merasa tersisihkan dikelas...

Itu keinginanku...

Terkadang ketika aku menikmati makan siang ku di halaman belakang sekolah, aku mendapati dua _manusia_ berbeda kelamin yang saling bertatap intens dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang terlalu dekat dan kau tahu maksudku bukan?

Aku benci itu! Entah aku bingung berapa _sachet micin_ yang ibunya taruh pada makanan yang disantap pagi tadi hingga membuat anaknya menjadi seperti itu

Andai jika ada sebuah pistol ditanganku, percayalah! Aku akan menembak kepala mereka

Berbicara tentang _labil –_

 _-_ kau tahu _sensei?_ Aku meskipun aku ini masih _SMA_ ditahun kedua, pikiranku sudah lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya

Menjadi _penyendiri_ adalah sebuah pilihan – meski ada dari beberapa _penyendiri_ yang akhirnya dipaksa untuk menjadi _penyendiri._ Tak apa, itu pilihan yang terbaik. Selama kau bisa menjauhi _manusia-manusia_ yang tidak berperikemanusiaan itu, maka kau akan selamat

Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?

Dengarkan aku _Shounen!_

Dalam definisi yang ada didalam kepalaku, _manusia_ hanyalah satu sosok pribadi yang selalu memiliki akal bulus dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Kau mungkin tak percaya, namun perhatikanlah sekitar –

\- ketika kau mendapati sesosok _iblis_ bertubuh _manusia_ tengah menertawai orang lain tepat diatas penderitaannya, itu sudah termasuk dari banyaknya contoh atas apa yang baru saja kujelaskan...

Menyedihkan memang, namun memang begitulah kenyataannya

Dan bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menolak untuk menjadi _penyendiri_ dan terus merasa terhina dengan perlakuan keras dari teman-temannya berupa pemalakan. Kau berpikir itu bagus?

Tidak! itu bodoh namanya!

Ayo coba hitung berapa banyak uang yang kau beri pada si _bangsat kampang_ itu. Andai jika setiap hari kau memberinya separuh dari uang sakumu yang cukup banyak – semisal anak _sultan._ Maka hitunglah berapa banyak dalam sebulan jika kau tidak memberi uangmu pada _bangsat_ itu –

\- Kau rugi kan? Maka dari itu _penyendiri_ kusebut dengan sebuah pilihan!

Andai jika kau mengelak untuk memberi uangmu pada _bangsat_ itu dan menjauh lalu menyendiri, maka kau akan selamat. Kan lumayan uang sakumu bisa dibelikan _Manga_ terbitan baru ditoko buku. Atau mungkin kau bisa membeli _robot-robotan_ dan beberapa _action figure_ yang cukup _moe_ pada _event wibu_

Soal resiko, menjadi _penyendiri_ atau tidaknya itu mempunyai resiko masing-masing

Mereka mungkin senang selalu dikelilingi dengan teman yang bisa menjadi tempat mereka berbagi suka ataupun duka. Namun aku lebih menyukai kesendirianku dengan menikmati langit biru diatap sekolah

 _Simple_ bukan?

" _A-Anoo..._ kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan jika menyebutku dengan sebutan _labil_ atau bahkan hanya _pelampiasan hati_ saja _sensei._ Aku memang selalu kesepian, namun bukan berarti aku membenci kesendirian itu"

Bahkan jika boleh dikata – aku mencintai kesendirian itu sendiri!

Ayolah, mereka yang bukan _penyendiri_ mungkin tidak bisa merasakannya – ketika kau terbaring diatap sekolah dengan langit biru yang membentang luas untuk menjadi lukisan terbaik yang bisa kau lihat, lalu membayangkan aktris _cantik_ di film _JAV_ yang kau sewa tengah disodok-sodok dengan ganasnya oleh para _om-om bangsat_

Oke! kurasa itu khayalan yang terlalu buruk, toh bukankah orang mempunyai khayalannya masing-masing bukan? jadi berhentilah menuduhku sebagai pribadi yang mesum bego!

" _Hikigaya... –"_

Sejenak aku mendapati _Hiratsuka-sensei_ yang mendesah sambil memijit pelipisnya

"- kenyataan bahwa kau kesepian saja sudah membawamu dalam kebenarannya, kau itu butuh teman tahu! Atau setidaknya kau harus memiliki seorang _pacar"_

Aku _Sweatdropped_

Ini guru kok ngejek ya?!

Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit soal _pacar,_ bahkan aku sendiri pun tak yakin untuk memiliki kisah cinta yang begitu indah - atau setidaknya

Aku ini menyedihkan dan tak mungkin ada satu gadis yang mau menyerahkan hatinya padaku, namun disisi lain aku ini jenius bagi mereka yang dapat berpikir

Bahkan tiap kali aku berkhayal ria - teringat dikepalaku tentang kisah cinta _Arima Kousei_ yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku gak mau memiliki kisah cinta sepertinya!

Atau mungkin….

Setidaknya….

Kupikir suatu hari nanti aku bisa menggapai _Totsuka_ yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan, menikah lalu mempunyai anak - bukankah itu akhir yang bagus untuk cerita bergenre _romance and drama?_

"Khayalanmu tinggi ya _sensei?_ Apa kau berpikir aku bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar?"

Seperti _Isshiki Iroha_ misalnya?

Yah, meski aku mencoba mencintainya, cintanya tetaplah terikat pada _Hayama Hayato_ …

Itu hanyalah paksaan saja, memaksakan cintaku pada _Isshiki Iroha_ adalah sebuah kenyataan yang bodoh, akan terasa konyol jika membayangkan aku mendapati _event_ dimana _Isshiki Iroha_ mengutarakan perasaannya pada _Hayama Hayato_ didepan mataku sendiri

Aku tahu! _Nyesek euy~_

"Tentu saja! Setidaknya kau mempunyai mempunyai wajah yang mendukung untuk menarik gadis-gadis kedalam pelukanmu, mata ikan busukmu adalah pengecuaian"

 _E-etto…._

 _Sensei?_ Kau ini berniat memujiku atau mau menghinaku?

Lupakan tentang _shinda saka me_ yang kumiliki, setidaknya pujianmu bisa membuat hatiku menghangat, _sensei_

Aku ingin jujur…

Sebenarnya aku ini jarang dipuji, menyadari kenyataan bahwa tindakanku pada _Sagami_ di _festival sekolah_ saja membuatku kembali terhina. Padahal kenyataannya - hanya tindakan itulah yang membuatku bisa membawa _Sagami_ kembali

Mungkin bagi mereka yang berpikir lebih jauh - tindakanku tidak seburuk yang orang lain lihat...

Aku ini bukan pribadi macam _Hayama Hayato_ yang selalu dicintai semua orang, aku ini tidak lebih dari seorang _penyendiri_ yang terkadang berakhir dengan konseling dari _perawan tua_ didepanku ini…

Tiga minggu lalu _-_ aku dipanggil _Hiratsuka-sensei_ untuk datang ke ruangan ini membahas _Yukinoshita Yukino_ yang ngotot kepingin jadi _Seido-kaichou_ , dan _Yuigahama Yui_ yang juga ikut turut bersaing menjadi ketua OSIS hanya karena sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal

 _Klub relawan ini tidak artinya jika tidak ada dirimu, Yukinon…_

Masih berputar dikepaku ketika ucapan bodoh itu terucap dari gadis seperti _Yuigahama,_ padahal dulu aku pernah ingin keluar dari _klub_ gak jelas itu - namun kurasa sekarang sedikit berbeda

Kau tahu? Masuk kedalam _klub_ itu mempunyai sebuah keuntungan yang bagus untuk _penyendiri_ sepertiku, dikala kelasku tengah dalam pelajaran yang tidak kusukai, aku bisa izin keluar kelas dengan alasan _kegiatan klub_

Kau pikir aku licik? Tidak! Aku ini jenius karena aku bisa memanfaatkan itu, karena itulah aku terpaksa berada di klub yang tiap harinya hanya menyesap teh manis saja

Lalu setelahnya…

Masalah tentang _Yuigahama Yui_ dan _Yukinoshita Yukino_ bisa berakhir dengan pemikiranku, meski pada akhirnya aku membuat _Isshiki Iroha_ menjadi ketua OSIS - padahal sebelumnya ia pernah meminta tolong pada _klubku_ untuk tidak menjadi ketua OSIS

"Kau bisa sebegitu yakinnya _sensei?_ Aku sendiri tidak yakin gadis lain bisa menatap wajahku untuk waktu yang cukup lama"

Berbeda dengan _Yukinoshita Haruno,_ dia selalu menatapku dengan senyum genitnya karena dia itu menakutkan

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku sedang membaca tulisanmu ini"

Ini guru beneran ngeselin!

Dia yang membawaku untuk membicarakan tentang gadis, tapi dia juga yang berbicara seolah akulah yang mengajaknya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali itu!

Dasar _perawan tua!_ Cepetan _kawin_ sana!

Sejenak mataku terfokus pada _Hiratsuka-sensei_ yang kini tengah terdiam membaca seluruh isi dari kertas tugasku, sementara aku sendiri ikut terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk bicara

" _Hikigaya…"_

" _H-Ha'i?"_

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya…

 _Hiratsuka-sensei,_ kau tidak apa-apa kan?!

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagian ini?"

 _Hiratsuka-sensei_ menunjukkan lembar tugas milikku, senyumnya terlihat begitu amat mengerikan sambil menunjuk ke salah satu bagian dari kertas itu

 _Mati aku!_

Disana tertulis…

 _kenyataan bahwa sekolah merupakan tempat terindah itu memang benar adanya, ketika kau masuk ke ruang konseling dan bertemu dengan guru menyebalkan saja sudah termasuk hal yang begitu menakjubkan! [Disebelah kalimat ada gambar kecil berwajah panda yang terlihat innocent]_

Entah kenapa tiap aku menulis, aku selalu jujur dengan apa yang ada dikepalaku. Kalimat adiktif _jujur merupakan awal dari kesuksesan_ seakan sedikit merubah hidupku ini

 _Kami-sama!_ Kau membuat jalur hidupku seperti apa sebenarnya?

"I-itu pujian kok! _Hiratsuka-sensei…"_

Oke! Itu bukan pujian, sebenarnya itu adalah kalimat _sarkastik_

Lagipula siapa yang mau mengaku jika masuk ke ruang BK adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan?

Panggil ia kesini! Maka aku akan _sleding_ kepalanya!

"Aku ini gurumu _Baka!_ Kau pikir aku bisa menipumu dengan kalimat _sarkas_ seperti ini?"

"T-tapi aku tidak berniat untuk menulis kalimat itu _sensei -"_

"Lalu untuk apa gambar _panda_ gak guna ini?"

Ucapannya seolah menekan sebuah gambar _panda_ kecil dikertas tugasku, oke! Aku tidak pandai menggambar namun setidaknya itu terlihat begitu imut bukan?

Lagipula itu adalah kebenarannya, dikala aku mencoba jujur pada diri sendiri pun - itu akan tetap membawa masalah untukku sendiri. Kan aneh!

Hari ini aku dimarahi karena tugasku sendiri dan sebuah kalimat sarkas didalamnya, kemarin aku kembali datang ke ruangan ini karena keasikan tidur didalam kelas, minggu yang lalu aku dituduh mencuri pulpen seorang siswi dikelas karena wajahku yang tak meyakinkan dan berakhir di ruangan ini, meski pada kenyataannya bukan aku pencurinya -

— dan bahkan lebih dari itu, bulan lalu aku pernah difitnah mengintip ruang ganti siswi karena wajahku lagi dan juga mata sinisku, padahal aku hanya kebetulan lewat disana namun langsung ditarik oleh para gadis yang memakai pakaian renang itu untuk dibawa ke ruangan ini

Itu fitnah dan aku yakin! Lagipula sejak kapan aku mau mengintip tubuh gadis lain? Sudah cukup bagiku untuk dilempar sebuah raket tenis karena tak sengaja mengintip _Yuigahama_ dan _Yukinoshita_ yang kebetulan mengganti pakaiannya di ruang klub

Mereka memfitnahku, menyalahkanku, menuduhku dan segalanya diberikan padaku yang bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Hanya karena memiliki wajah yang tak meyakinkan juga _mata ikan mati_ benar-benar membuat nasibku kurang beruntung untuk seukuran siswa biasa

 _Menyedihkan bukan?_

Dan yah... meski cukup ribet, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tuduhan itu dan berjalan bebas dengan wajah yang lega ketika pelaku pengintipannya tertangkap dan dia adalah siswa kelas C

Dan kau tahu bukan? _sifat_ perempuan?

Setidaknya minta maaflah padaku karena fitna kalian, namun apa? Mereka hanya diam seolah menyadari kesalahannya sendiri

Jadi kesimpulannya...

Jika kau memiliki _wajah yang tak meyakinkan_ dan _Shinda saka me_ yang begitu tajam, pergi dari keadaan yang terjadi disekitarmu agar kau tidak difitnah dan dituduh sembarangan!

" _Panda_ itu kugambar untuk menambahkan kesan imut, bukankah _Sensei_ suka yang imut-imut?"

Oke! aku memang berencana untuk mengalihkan perhatian _sensei_ dengan pertanyaan itu, lagipula siapa yang mau dimarahi jika ketahuan tengah menyindir guru sendiri?

Melihat wajahnya yang menjadi serius saja sudah membuatku merasa sedikit ketakutan. Kau tahu? Dari sekian guru yang ada disekolah ini – hanya _Hiratsuka-sensei_ yang kutakutkan. Dia itu galak dan pernah memukulku karena mengungkit umurnya dan _Tehee~_

 _Perawan tua_ juga termasuk dari apa yang kusebutkan tadi...

Tentu saja bukan? bukan berarti aku mau dijodohkan dengan _Hiratsuka-sensei._ Namun menyadari sifatnya saja sudah bisa membayangkan betapa sengsaranya menjadi suaminya

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku kan? _Hikigaya~"_

 _Anjir!_ Senyum mautnya keluar!

Mampus aku!

"K-Kau salah sangka _sensei,_ aku hanya –"

" _Hyaaah!"_

 _*Duaaagg!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itu menyakitkan...

Rasanya seperti menjalar ke ulu hati, ketika _Hiratsuka-sensei_ memberikanku _super punch_ yang ia miliki. Entah kenapa, aku merasa agak ngilu _di biji..._

" _Sensei..._ sakit tahu!"

"Itu kesalahanmu karena kau menyindirku!"

 _Hah?!_ Yang kutulis itu adalah tugas dan memang begitulah kenyataannya!

"Aku tidak sedang menyindirmu _sensei,_ tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataan yang ada!"

"Apa yang kau katakan _bego!_ Setiap siswa yang datang kesini selalu keluar dengan bahagia"

 _Apaan coba?!_

Sejak kapan siswa yang keluar dari ruang BK selalu memasang wajah bahagia? Bahkan kebalikannya – kerap kali aku mendapati wajah mereka yang terlihat panik akan sesuatu

Lagipula aku – sebagai siswa yang sering keluar masuk ruang BK – tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang gak jelas itu! _Bahagia_ darimananya coba?!

Yang ada aku malah kesal karena rela datang ke ruangan _laknat_ ini – tapi yah, mau tak mau aku harus datang kesini sih...

"Kau salah _sensei,_ kau pikir _tukang ngintip_ dari kelas C bulan lalu keluar dari ruangan ini memasnag wajah bahagia begitu?"

Tentu tidak bukan?

Maksudku, apa mungkin si _tukang ngintip_ yang bulan lalu mengintip ruang ganti perempuan itu keluar dari ruangan ini seperti apa yang _Hiratsuka-sensei_ bayangkan?

Ya enggaklah!

Kalau memang kenyataannya dia bahagia...

Yah...

Itu berarti dia berhasil menyipan gambaran _ero-nya_ dikepala karena berhasil mengintip _Oppai_ gadis yang tengah mengganti baju itu kan?

"Kau berisik sekali _Hikigaya!_ Aku sedang membaca tugasmu"

 _Bangke!_

Ini guru beneran memang ngeselin yak?

Apa karena malu lah yang membuatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan? Dia kalah debat denganku kan?

"..."

"Soal _tukang ngintip_ bulan lalu, kau masih mengingatnya _Hikigaya?"_

" _Hah?_ Apa yang kau bicarakan _sensei?"_

"Sudah jawab aja _nyet!"_

Dih! Ini guru kok ngotot _Anjir!_

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas kok"

Tentu saja begitu, Aku tak mungkin lupa pada sosok yang lari dari masalah dan aku yang tertimpa masalahnya! Difitnah mengintip gadis yang mengganti pakaian itu keterlaluan tahu

Lagipula apa wajahku yang tak meyakinkan ini bisa setega itu mengintip gadis yang hanya memakai _bra_ dan _pantsu_ saja di ruang ganti? Aku sudah lebih dulu puas mencuci _bra_ dan _pantsu_ yang dikenakan _Komachi_ tiap kali ia mau mandi dan melemparkannya padaku

"Terkadang jika mengingat kejadian _absurd_ itu membuat aku ingin tertawa. Kau tahu _Hikigaya?_ Ekspresimu saat dicecar oleh para gadis yang memfitnahmu itu membuatku serasa ingin tertawa dengan keras"

" _E-Etto..._ kau menghinaku kan _sensei?"_

"Tidak kok! Karena memang kenyataannya itu lucu bagiku"

Aku tidak seberapa peduli dengan tawanya sih, toh saat itu ekspresiku memang bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan...

Lagipula...

Apa aku ini mengagumkan baginya? Bahkan aku duduk disini saja sudah membuatnya tertawa sambil membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang diriku

" _Hiratsuka-sensei,_ terkadang aku ini bingung dengan apa yang kau pikirkan..."

Memang sudah kenyataannya bukan? terkadang dikelas aku selalu dimarahi hanya karena terlambat satu menit dijam pelajarannya yang bisa kukatakan cukup menyebalkan

Ketika ia memarahiku, aku mencoba membela diri dengan menyalahkan orang lain – tentu saja bukan? kalau tidak lalu kenapa _polisi_ selalu datang setelah kejadian terjadi? Atau _pahlawan_ yang selalu datang terlambat?

Lagipula aku lebih suka tokoh utama yang hidup di _Isekai._ Mereka terlihat lebih keren daripada yang lainnya...

" _Are?_ Kau sebegitunya memperhatikanku? Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Seketika tatapan mataku tertuju pada dua buah dadanya...

 _*Plaakk!*_

" _Eh Bego!_ Dilarang berpikiran cabul terhadap gurumu sendiri!"

" _Se-Sensei..._ kau keterlaluan..."

"Kau yang keterlaluan karena berpikir yang aneh-aneh terhadap gurumu sendiri!"

Siapa yang cabul coba?! _Hah?!_

Aku hanya berpikir kenapa _sensei_ hari ini memakai pakaian yang begitu erat hingga dadanya begitu tercetak jelas? Lagipula dibilang _cabul_ itu cukup keterlaluan, bukankah lebih cocok dibilang _perhatian_ karena aku menyadari pakaiannya yang terlalu ketat?

Duh! _Tabokannya_ juga pedes rasanya cuy!

"A-Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang ketat, itu saja _sensei..."_

"Sudah kuduga kau memang _cabul!"_

"Apaan sih gak jelas! Aku ini perhatian padamu _sensei!"_

 _Anjir!_ Bisa-bisanya mulutku berbicara seperti tadi!

Dan lebih dari itu...

Kenapa wajah _sensei_ tiba-tiba memerah? Bukan berarti dia tersipu malu atas apa yang kukatakan bukan?!

" _Hi-Hikigaya!"_

" _Ha-Ha'i?!"_

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan?"

Dih! Kau pikir aku mau menggoda _Milf_ sepertimu?! Daripada itu lebih baik aku mencintai _Loli_ saja sekalian!

"Ya Enggak lah!"

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang...?

Kupikir keadaan yang terjadi sudah lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya...

Kertas tugasku telah terbujur kaku diatas meja tepat disamping asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok, disebelahnya ada kotak rokok yang baru diambil beberapa batang

Didepanku ini namanya _Hiratsuka-sensei._ Guru _setengah muda_ yang menjabat sebagai guru BK atau guru yang paling dibenci oleh mereka yang sering terkena masalah – terlebih diriku yang terkadang terkena masalah sosial

Masalahku dengan _Hiratsuka-sensei_ tidak jauh dari diriku yang terbuang dari kehidupan sosial...

Lagipula ini adalah pilihanku. Maksudku, menjadi penyendiri itu adalah sebuah pilihan bagi mereka yang ingin terhindar dari pergaulan yang tidak lagi sehat. Kau mungkin berpikir menjadi penyendiri itu adalah suatu tindakan yang buruk, namun apa boleh aku menjelaskan kelebihannya?

Yang pertama, kau terhindar dari yang namanya _Friendzone –_ tentu saja bukan? _persetan_ dengan gadis yang tengah tenar belakangan ini, tidurlah diatap sekolah menikmati angin siang yang begitu menyejukkan sambil menggapai mimpi indahmu dengan bantuan _Lucid Dream_. Toh lagipula itu bukan urusanmu

Yang kedua, menjadikan hidup lebih sehat – ada alasan khusus untuk ini. Tahu tak? Anak sekolah jaman sekarang semakin rusak saja. Tidak merokok maka tidak jantan, tidak nakal ya tidak akan sukses, tidak punya pacar ya terima nasib, tidak traktir teman ya pelit namanya, tidak suka dengan perempuan ya _Auto-Homo,_ tidak ada _bullying?_ Ya enggak seru lah!

Eh _Monyet!_ Siapa yang berpikir _menjadi anak nakal maka besarnya akan menjadi sukses?_ Bawa kesini orangnya maka aku akan _jitak_ kepalanya!

Menjadikan dirimu penyendiri maka kau akan terhindar dari banyaknya point-point yang aku jelaskan diatas...

Sebenarnya sih masih banyak kelebihan yang lainnya, namun aku malas menjelaskannya...

Disisi lain, aku mendapati _Hiratsuka-sensei_ yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya...

" _Hikigaya –"_ tangannya mencoba menggapai pipiku, tapi _Maa..._ aku hanya diam saja "- aku tahu jika hidupmu menyedihkan, tapi kupikir apa kau tidak apa jika menjalani hidupmu terus-menerus seperti ini?"

"Entahlah aku pun tak tahu _sensei,_ aku hanya ingin hidup atas dasar prinsip yang aku miliki, jadi wajar jika saat itu aku agak kesal ketika _Yukinoshita_ mencoba merubah hidupku"

Teringat ketika pertama kalinya aku datang ke _klub relawan,_ disana aku bertemu _Yukinoshita_ yang mencoba memaksaku untuk merubah pemikiranku tentang rantai besi yang disebut dengan _teman,_ padahal dia sendiri _Anti-sosial_

"Aku berkata ini karena aku peduli padamu _Hikigaya"_

"..."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh bicara sesuatu padamu _sensei?"_

"Silahkan!"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk cepat menikah? Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku peduli padamu _sensei"_

" _Hi-Hikigaya?!"_

" _Ha'i?!"_

" _Hyaaaah!"_

 _*Duaaaaag!*_

Dan yah...

Kupikir memang seperti inilah akhirnya...

Toh, _Konsultasi_ di ruang BK itu bukankah cukup menyenangkan?

Ketika kau berbicara panjang lebar dengan guru yang menyebalkan saja sudah cukup menyenangkan!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _:: Fin! ::_

 _[A/N] ::_ Oke! penulisanku disini agak _absurd_ dan karakter _Hikigaya Hachiman_ yang _OOC_ banget, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah menulisnya seperti ini jadi kupikir merubahnya cukup sulit, bahkan _endingnya_ juga agak maksa sih :v

Beberapa _Joke_ ada yang kuambil dari _fic MOL_ sih... buat _fanfic Comedy-Logic_ itu beneran susah lho! bukan masalah _sudut_ pandang yang diambil tapi _Comedy_ yang dibawa yang menjadi permasalahannya – toh belum tentu semua orang bisa ngerti dengan _joke_ orang lain bukan?

Untuk kali ini aku mampir ke _Fandom Oregairu [sebenernya Fanfic ini sudah lama kukerjakan, tapi baru selesai sekarang] Well, fandom_ apa yang akan kudatangi selanjutnya? _Proyek Oneshot_ di _Notebook_ kesayanganku masih ada beberapa loh~

Mungkin Cuma itu saja yang kukatakan sih. _FYI,_ salah satu _fanfic multi-chapterku_ mungkin akan _update_ dalam waktu dekat _[Tapi gak janji juga sih]_

Sampai jumpa dan semoga bertemu kembali di _fandom_ yang berbeda~!

.

 _\- Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


End file.
